And, then
by binisehun
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE!] "Menyenangkan juga ya." "Apanya?" "Bersamamu." "Kau sebaiknya tidak melonggarkan kewaspadaan, karena aku, besar kemungkinan, memang berbahaya bagimu." "Orang-orang yang pernah tersakiti, orang-orang yang pernah terluka, biasanya saling mengenali satu sama lain." / KAIHUN slight KRISHAN; GS!Uke; Remake from 'And, then..' by Yuli Pritania; DLDR!
1. Prolog

**And, then...**

* * *

Remake from"And, then..." by Yuli Pritania

Pairing: KaiHun, LuBaek, and others

Rate T/M

Warning for typos

Happy reading, dldr, revie please?

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **Carnel House, Seoul, South Korea**

Aku memandangi guci berisi abu itu dari balik kaca, juga foto yang dipajang di sebelahnya, dalam sebuah pigura kayu sederhana tanpa hiasan apa-apa. Di sana aku melihat diriku enam belas tahun lalu. Muda, ceking, tapi dengan sorot mata yang tampak keras dan digin, seolah sudah melewati begitu banyak cobaan hidup dan bertekad untuk menerobos ribuan rintangan lain yang mungkin masih menunggu. Dari dulu ternyata aku sudah begitu. Dan sekarang pun masih seperti itu.

Di samping diriku, pemuda ingusan 14 tahun lalu yang terlalu banyak menderita itu, berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang kini jasadnya sudah terbakar dan hanya tersisa abunya saja. Pak Tua itu bahkan sudah terlihat renta pada umurnya yang baru 45. Pengkhianatan dan kehilangan, seperti yang terjadi padaku, juga merenggut semangat dan keinginannya untuk hidup. Tapi, tidak seperti dia, masih ada satu hal yang membuatku terus bertahan. Pembalasan. Hari untuk menuntut keadilan.

Tujuh tahun. Dia menemani dan mendampingiku selama tujuh tahun yang sulit. Tujuh tahun yang penuh dengan tetesan keringat dan darah. Tujuh tahun yang mengantarkanku pada posisi sekarang. Tujuh tahun, hingga akhirnya dia merasa cukup dan meletakkan kepercayaannya di pundakku. Tujuh tahun, dan sekali lagi aku kehilangan. Kehilangan yang terakhir, aku jamin. Karena tidak akan ada lagi perpisahan. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang cukup pantas kubiarkan mendekat. Jika akan terjadi kehancuran, maka aku bukan lagi sebagai objek, tapi sebagai subjek. Pelaku. Bukan lagi _dihancurkan_ , tapi _menghancurkan_.

Dan, hari ini semuanya dimulai. Setelah enam belas tahun menunggu, akhirnya, hari pembalasan itu tiba.

Apa yang lebih memuaskan selain melihat sasaranmu masuk ke dalam sarangmu atas kemauannya sendiri?

Tentu saja melihatnya tercabik-cabik. Meneteskan kehabisan napas. Lalu mati mengenaskan.

Note:

Yuhuu ini remake sekaligus tulisan/? pertama yang berani aku publish hoho. Mau ngeramein perffan/? KaiHun lagi nih, gimana? Besok mungkin aku update chapter satunya hoho. Jangan lupa reviewnya cantik~


	2. Chapter 1

**And, then...**

* * *

Remake from"And, then..." by Yuli Pritania

Pairing: KaiHun

Rate T/M

Warning for typos

Happy reading, dldr, review please?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **W Entertainment Building, Cheongdam** - _ **dong**_ **, Gangnam-** _ **gu**_ **, Seoul.**

Gadis itu tampak angkuh. Dagunya terangkat tinggi dan sorot matanya terlihat bosan. Tapi tentu saja dia memiliki segala hak untuk bersikap arogan di depan semua orang. Dia berada pada peringkat tiga wanita tercantik di dunia versi beberapa majalah berstandar internasional; wanita Asia pertama yang berhasil meraih level setinggi itu. Dia disebut-sebut sebagai aktris yang jenius; baik dalam akting, bakat, maupun kemampuan otak. Semua di tubuhnya asli, tanpa perbaikan bedah plastik; yang berarti wajah bulat telur yang sempurna, hidung mancung yang tampak bagus di kamera, bibir tipis yang menggoda, wajah mulus tanpa cacat, kulit seputih susu, dada dengan ukuran yang pas –tidak rata, tapi tidak sebesar melon juga–, pinggang super ramping, dan kaki jenjang yang membuat iri para wanita. Hampir semua wanita di Korea mengacungkan fotonya saat mendatangi dokter bedah, dan tidak ada yang bisa berpura-pura tidak mengakui pesonanya.

Kariernya dimulai sebagai model sebuah merek kosmetik terkenal. Wajahnya dipajang besar-besaran di seluruh kota, dilihat oleh semua orang, termasuk para pencari bakat. Sebulan setelah itu, dia mendapatkan tawaran drama pertamanya, yang langsung melejitkan namanya dalam waktu singkat. Dan, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi siapapun untuk melihat siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Kehidupan glamor, sikap meremehkan orang lain, ditunjang dengan skandalnya bersama banyak pria terkenal. Semua itu selaras dengan bakat aktingnya, juga sikap perfeksionisnya yang disukai orang-orang dalam industri hiburan. Tidak ada produk yang tidak laku dijual jika sudah memasang wajahnya, dan dengan semakin banyaknya gosip yang menerpa, maka semakin larislah dia. Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli dengan kelakuannya yang tidak punya aturan selama hasil kerjanya sempurna. Dan memang begitulah dia, seorang profesional sejati yang tidak mengenal kata gagal. Semua orang mencaci, sekaligus mengagumi.

"Saya harap Anda bisa betah di bawah naungan agensi kami."

Gadis itu bahkan tidak berkedip sedikit pun tanpa ragu mengungkapkan persetujuan salah satu agensi artis terbesar di Korea, W Entertainment, mengajaknya bergabung. Dia bahkan tidak tergugah sama sekali ketika agensi lamanya memintanya bertahan, mengingat bahwa merekalah yang sudah membesarkan namanya selama ini. Seharusnya mereka tahu, dia adalah orang yang terus bergerak maju, bukan orang yang akan bersikap sentimentil dan terhenti di tempat yang itu-itu saja hanya untuk balas jasa.

"Kami sudah menyediakan seorang manajer sekaligus pengawal untukmu. Semua kontrak yang kau tanda tangani harus disetujui olehnya agar nantinya tidak ada masalah dengan pekerjaan yang mungkin tidak sesuai denganmu atau dengan image perusahaan. Kau bisa berdiskusi denganna sebelum menyetujui sesuatu. Poin lainnya bisa kau lihat di surat kontrak, dan kalau tidak ada yang membuatmu merasa keberatan, kau bisa menandatanganinya."

"Di mana Presdir kalian? Apa dia bahkan tidak mau bertemu denganku secara langsung? Mesin uangnya yang terbaru?"

Pria di depannya tersenyum gugup.

"Presdir memang tidak pernah muncul di depan publik. Dia menolak bertemu dengan siapa pun selain saya, sekretarisnya. Dia berkerja di rumah, dan saya biasanya bertemu dengannya setiap pagi dan malam untuk memberikan laporan. Harap dimaklumi."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuh. "Kenapa? Apa dia jelek? Tua? Cacat?"

"Ah, bukan. Bukan begitu." Pria itu menggeleng. "Dia sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya yang lain. "Dia–"

Sehun menoleh saat seorang pria berjalan memasuki ruangan, dan dia langsung menegakkan tubuh agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Semua yang pria itu kenakan berwarna hitam. Dan, sepanjang karier keartisannya selama enam tahun terakhir, di mana dia telah bekerja dengan puluhan pria level A, tidak ada satupun yang pernah terlihat setampan dan semaskulin itu hanya dalam balutan kemeja dan celana jeans yang tampak begitu biasa, dengan kehadiran yang terasa begitu mendominasi. Pria itu menarik perhatian, dengan mudah membuat seluruh tatapan terpusat padanya. Hanya ada satu hal yang terasa mengganggu. Tatapan pria itu. Ketika mata pria tersebut beralih memangdangnya, dia melihat sesuatu yang begitu dingin, begitu tajam, hingga tanpa sdar membuatnya bergidik. Dan bulu kuduknya sontak berdiri.

"Ini manajer sekaligus pengawal barumu. Namanya Kim Jongin. Umurnya 30 tahun. Kau akan sangat sering bersamanya nanti, dari pagi hingga malam. Terutama jika kau sedang ada kegiatan."

Dia tidak yakin, tapi tetap mencoba bersikap sopan dengan menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dan heran sendiri kenapa dia tidak merasa terkejut sedikit pun saat pria itu tidak bergerak untuk menyambutnya.

"Oh Sehun- _ssi_."

Suara pria itu terdengar berat. Dan, entah bagaimana, mengancam. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk meminta dicarikan manajer lain. Yang lebih ramah. Yang bisa diajak berkerja sama. Bukan seseorang yang memandangnya seolah berniat menyerang dan membunuhnya. Pria itu, dari kepala sampai kaki meneriakkan kata _BAHAYA_ , dan dia terlatih untuk memercayai nalurinya. Begitulah caranya selama ini bertahan di dunia _entertainment_ yang kejam.

Tapi yang kemudian keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Kim Jongin-ssi."

Itulah awal dari neraka hidupnya yang menakutkan

 **\- And, then... -  
**

 **Mei 1999 (16 tahun lalu)...**

" _Appa, wae geurae?_ Kenapa _Appa_ mendorong _Eomma_?"

Pria bernama Kim Jonghoon itu tidak mengacuhkan teriakan anak lelakinya, Dia malah menatap garang ke arah istrinya yang kini tergeletak di lantai teras rumah mereka setelah didorongnya sekuat tenaga, bersama koper-koper yang terbuka denga isi yang berhamburan di sekitar wanita yang telah dinikahinya selama enam belas tahun itu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk segera mengemasi semua barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini! Aku memberimu waktu tiga hari! Tiga hari! Jangan salahkan aku kalau akhirnya mengusirmu seperti ini! Kaulah yang tidak mendengarkanku selagi aku memintamu baik-baik!"

"Jonghoon- _ssi_ , kumohon jangan perlakukan kami seperti ini." Anak lelaki itu melihat ibunya yang mengatupkan tangan, nyaris mengemis, dan sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa menggelegak. "Aku dan Jongin tidak punya tempat tujuan dan kami juga tidak punya uang. Kau bisa menampung kami di sini dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu. Kami akan berpura-pura bahwa kami tidak ada, dan–"

"Aku yang keberatan." Seorang wanita bergabung dengan mereka. Tampak elegan dan berkelas dalam balutan pakaiannya yang mewah, berbeda sekali dengan ibunya yang hanya memakai blus biasa dan rok semata kaki yang tidak menarik. Wanita itu menggandeng seorang anak perempuan yang masih kecil, mungkin baru empat tahunan. Tapi bukan anak itu yang menarik perhatian Jongin, melainkan anak perempuan yang satu lagi. Yang lebih tua, yang mengintip takut-takut dari balik tubuh wanita itu. Anak perempuan yang sangat cantik, berambut ikal sepunggung, tampak seperti jelmaan boneka yang sering dilihatnya dipajang di etalase toko. Terutama karena gaun kuning selututnya yang manis.

"Kau bilang kau sudah mengusir mereka," lanjut wanita itu lagi, melirik sinis ke arahnya dan ibunya.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Biar aku yang mengurus mereka."

Wanita itu mengangguk angkuh, menggiring anak-anaknya masuk ke rumah. Rumahnya. Rumah yang beberapa menit lalu masih menjadi miliknya.

"Segeralah pergi dari sini! Dan jangan pernah munsul di depanku lagi! Kalian mengerti?" bentah Jaehyun.

"Tapi aku istrimu!" Joohyun, ibunya tampak masih belum mau menyerah.

"Istri yang tidak pernah kuinginkan," ucap pria itu dingin. "Tidakkah kau berpikir enam belas tahun sudah cukup bagiku untuk membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahku dan berperan sebagai istriku? Sekarang pergilah! Aku sudah muak melihatmu!"

Saat itu, Jongin bisa saja melayangkan pukulan karena perlakuan ayahnya terhadap mereka. Dia sudah 14 tahun, dia memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Tapi sesuatu mencegahnya. Perasaan tidak diinginkan. Belasan pukulan dan tendangan pun tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah itu.

Ayahnya tidak lagi menyayanginya. Ayahnya lebih memilih kedua anak perempuan itu untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ayahnya tidak lagi menginginkan mereka; baik dia maupun ibunya.

Dia belajar sesuatu hari itu. Tentang betapa hebatnya seorang manuia bisa berpura-pura. Empat belas tahun. Selama empat belas tahun dia hidup seperti orang buta, di tengah keluarga bahadia yang ternyata hanya sebuah akting hebat belaka. Siapa yang bisa dia percaya? Ayahnya yang berdusta? Atau ibunya yang selalu bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja?

Saat itu, detik itu, dunia terasa begitu menakutkan bagi bocah 14 tahun tak berpengalaman sepertinya. 

**-to be continued**

* * *

Note:

Yuhuuuu ini chapter satunya, gimana gimana? Hehehe, jangan lupa review ya cantik ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**And, then...**

 **Disclaimer:** A remake from"And, then..." by Yuli Pritania, cast(s) bukan milik saya.

Pairing: KaiHun

Rate T

 **Warning** : typo(s), ooc, alternative-universe, GS for uke, dll. DLDR!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **W Entertainment Building, Cheongdam-** ** _dong_** **, Gangnam-** ** _gu_** **, Seoul.**

Oh Sehun memiliki jumlah _antis_ yang sama banyaknya dengan jumlah penggemar yang menggilainya. Dan sama brutalnya. Sudah banyak bangkai tikus yang dia terima, ancaman pembunuhan, dan teror dari para _stalker_ yang mengikutinya tanpa henti selama 24 jam. Dia pernah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan yang diberikan oleh seorang _antis_ yang menyamar sebagai kurir pengantar, dilempari telur busuk saat jumpa penggemar, dan salah seorang dari mereka bahkan berhasil menyelundupkan kamera perekam. Video kegiatan pribadinya di ruang ganti tersebar di Youtube dan membuat heboh satu Korea Selatan. Dan, seolah belum cukup jumlah _haters_ -nya bahkan semakin bertambah jika penggemar artis lain yang membencinya ikut diperhitungkan. Dia tidak memiliki teman, bertengkar dengan banyak artis, dan semakin mengukuhkan namanya sebagai figur publik paling tidak disukai se-Korea Selatan. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sedikit pun keberatan mendapat predikat sedemikian buruknya. Baginya, menjadi orang baik dan suci terlalu membosankan. Dan dia _menghibur_ semua orang. Dia menikmati menjadi pusat perhatian.

Perilaku tidak pantas seperti itu terlarang di agensi barunya. Dia tidak bisa lagi berbicara sembarangan, tersangkut skandal dengan aktor lawan mainnya, atau mencari gara-gara dengan penggemar. Belum-belum dia sudah merasa jengah. Ditambah dengan kehadiran manajernya yang menyeramkan. Hidupnya semakin suram saja.

"Tidak."

Dia mengucapkan kata itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir, bersamaan dengan naskah ketiga yang dilemparnya ke atas meja.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya tanpa ekspresi, dengan nada seolah dia tidak benar-benar ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Karena lawan mainnya tidak tampan menurut standarku."

Itu jawaban konyol ketiga yang Sehun berikan. Naskah pertama ditolak karena dia tidak mau bermain dalam satu drama dengan aktris lain yang menjadi musuhnya. Naskah kedua tidak lulus uji kelayakan karena bercerita tentang gadis yang menjalani operasi plastik seluruh tubuh selama berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit, yang menurutnya amat menyinggung karena tubuhnya bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun disentuh pisau bedah.

"Aku amat sangat pemilih terhadap para pria yang kuizinkan untuk menyentuh dan menciumku."

Tadinya Sehun melakukan itu hanya untuk sekedar iseng dan berharap pria itu akan merasa muak dan mulai mengamuk padanya. Pria itu membuatnya takut, sungguh, tapi dia merasa perlu mengetahui sejauh apa kemampuan pria itu untuk menyakitinya. Sehun perlu tahu bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin ketika sedang marah agar Sehun mempunyai bayangan ke depannya untuk melakukan perindungan diri. Tapi pria itu benar-benar tenang, tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketidakpedulian padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa bekerjasama dengan manajer semacam ini?

Sehun meraih salah satu naskah dari tumpukan dengan raut wajah dongkol, membaca sepintas sinopsisnya, kemudian mengambil keputusan.

"Yang ini saja. Aku belum pernah berperan menjadi dokter."

"Aktris Choi Jinri sudah mengikuti _casting_ dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sangat ingin bermain dalam drama ini, tapi sutradaranya menginginkanmu dan belum mau mengambil keputusan sebelum kau memberikan jawaban. Ini bukan genre yang biasanya kau perankan. Kau yakin mau mengambil drama yang ini?"

"Bukankah itu semakin menarik? Mengambil peran yang diinginkan aktris lain?" Sehun menyeringai. Terdengar jahat, namun memang seperti itulah dia. Tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain di sekelilingnya.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Bagaimana dengan genre _action_? Kau juga belum pernah mencobanya 'kan?"

"Aku tidak suka adegan kekerasan," ucap Sehun jujur, setelah menimbang-nimbang jawabannya selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada gunanya menjaga _image_ di depan pria yang jelas-jelas tidak peduli padanya ini. "Aku tidak suka melihatnya, apalagi melakukannya. Aku bahkan menghindari adegan menampar dan sejenisnya sebisa mungkin, kalau _script_ -nya masih bisa didiskusikan dengan penulis skenario."

Pria itu tidak berkomentar ataupun menanyakan alasannya. Alih-alih merasa kesal, Sehun melipat tangan di depan dada, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin.

"Apa kau pernah tersenyum?" Sehun bertanya, sepenuhnya merasa yakin bahwa pria itu tidak pernah melakukannya. Sehun baru menemukan spesies pria seperti ini, yang menjadikannya objek yang sangat menarik untuk diteliti. "Atau kehilangan kendali?" Lanjutnya.

Pria itu mengabaikannya, mencatatkan sesuatu di agenda, dan menyusun delapan naskah di atas meja ke dalam satu tumpukan.

"Punya kekasih?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya, dengan jenis pertanyaan yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun terkejut. Terutama karena pria itulah yang menanyakan. Dengan nada datarnya yang mulai terasa akrab di telinga.

"Mengejutkan sekali kau menanyakan sesuatu seperti itu padaku," timpalnya.

"Semua aktivitas pribadimu juga tanggug jawabku. Perusahaan tidak mau buta dan mengetahui semuanya dari wartawan."

Tipikal sekali. Pria itu tidak pernah jauh- jauh dari urusan pekerjaan.

"Aku sedang menimbang- nimbang," ujar Sehun. "Park Chanyeol atau Kim Mingyu."

Park Chanyeol adalah lawan mainnya di drama terakhir, dan Kim Mingyu adalah seorang _idol_ dari _boy band_ yang sedang naik daun dan berusia tiga tahun di bawahnya. Sehun nyaris berharap pria itu akan berkomentar tentang pilihannya. Yang jelas saja menjadi harapan sia-sia.

"Beri tahu aku keputusanmu nanti." Pria itu berdiri. "Biar kuantar pulang."

"Oh, kau juga bertindak sebagai sopir pribadi?" ejeknya, mendidih karena merasa diacuhkan. Ini pertama kalinya. Pria ini sungguh mencari gara-gara!

Kim Jongin sialan itu bahkan tidak mau berbaik hati meladeni ejekannya. Hanya berlalu pergi tanpa melirik ke arahnya sama sekali.

Menarik. Itu malah menantang Oh Sehun untuk melakukan penaklukan terhadap Kim Jongin. Lihat saja. Memangnya seberapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk meruntuhkan pengendalian diri seorang pria?

 **-And, then-**

 **Sangji Ritzville, Apgujeong-** ** _ro_** **, Cheongdam-** ** _dong_** **, Gangnam-** ** _gu_** **, Seoul.**

" _YAK!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan malam- malam begini di depan apartemenku? Pulang sana! Mau jadi apa kalian nanti, hah? Berandalan? Membuat malu orang tua kalian saja! Aku tidak mau punya penggemar bodoh dan nakal, tahu tidak?" Sehun mengacungkan jari pada ketiga remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah di depannya. "Dan kau, Seulgi, kau itu perempuan! Kenapa kau malah berkeliaran di jalanan pada jam segini?"

" _Image_ -mu kan tidak lebih baik dariku," cibir Seulgi sinis. " _Eonni_ ," tambahnya dengan nada sok sopan.

Sehun mendelik.

"Begini caramu memperlakukan penggemar? Tidak heran kau punya banyak _antis_ ," komentar Jongin.

"Setelah mengabaikanku seharian, akhirnya sekarang kau bersuara juga?" ejek gadis itu, merebut tasnya dari tangan pria tersebut, lalu menyandangnya di bahu.

"Besok pemotretan pukul delapan pagi. Kujemput pukul tujuh."

Sehun mendongak menatap pria itu. "Tidak mau masuk dulu?" dia menawarkan.

"Lihat, lihat, mengundang seorang pria masuk ke apartemen pada pukul sepuluh malam," ujar Seulgi. "Sama sekali bukan contoh yang bagus."

"Tutup mulutmu, Anak Kecil!"

" _Nuna_ , pria ini siapa? Aku belum pernah lihat. Pacar barumu?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Manajer sekaligus pengawalku yang baru."

"Kau sudah tanda tangan kontrak ya, _Nuna_?" Kini giliran Jaehyun yang ingin tahu.

"Begitulah."

"Namamu siapa, _Oppa_?"

" _OPPA?_ " Sehun mengulang panggilan yang digunakan Seulgi itu dengan nada melengking tinggi. "Hei, Anak Kecil, kau sedang mencoba menggoda pria ini?"

"Kenapa? _Eonni_ takut bersaing denganku?"

" _Aish, jinjja!_ " sergah Sehun frustrasi. "Kau jelas bukan penggemarku, tapi kenapa kau betah sekali ikut datang kesini?"

"Tujuanku sama sekali bukan urusanmu," timpal gadis itu cuek.

"Lama- lama berbicara denganmu bisa membuatku darah tinggi. Aku naik dulu." Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Kau yakin tidak mau bertamu? Ini kesempatan langka, kau tahu?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak tertarik."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian berlalu pergi dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak.

"Bagaimana ada orang yang menyebut dia elegan kalau kelakuan aslinya malah seperti anak- anak begitu?" cecar Seulgi.

"Itu namanya imut. Memangnya kau?" ejek Taeyong.

"Hei, kalian, ayo kuantar pulang!" ujar Jongin, mengedik ke arah mobil van di belakangnya.

"Kami bisa pulang sendiri," tampik Jaehyun.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan," sambung pria itu, dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak ingin ditolak.

"Dengan senang hati, _Oppa_!" seru Seulgi kegirangan.

"Kalian sudah mengenalnya lama?"

"Sehun _Nuna_? Sejak dia debut sebagai aktris. Kami penggemarnya nomor satu!" sahut Taeyong berapi- api.

" _Nuna_ tidak seperti yang dikira banyak orang. Wartawan membuat _image_ -nya tampak sangat buruk," Jaehyun menambahkan. " _Nuna_ selalu membentak-bentak kami seperti tadi, marah kalau kami masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi kami tahu maksudnya baik, jadi kami tidak kesal. _Nuna_ memang sedikit sulit kalau harus mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya."

Taeyong mengangguk membenarkan. "Waktu itu aku tidak datang bersama mereka seperti yang biasa kulakukan setiap Jumat malam. Aku harus bekerja paruh waktu seharian secara diam-diam karena aku masih murid sekolah. Ibuku tidak punya uang, padahal aku harus melunasi uang sekolah kalau mau ikut ujian. Sehun _Nuna_ menanyakanku pada yang lain, dan malam itu juga dia datang ke rumahku, memberikan banyak uang, dan sempat marah-marah ketika ibuku berusaha menolak bantuannya. Sejak saat itu, bagiku _Nuna_ adalah malaikat penyelamat. Dia juga membiayai sekolah adikku."

"Dan, Seulgi, apa kau bukan penggemarnya?" Tanya Jongin, melirik gadis itu dari kaca spion.

"Seulgi memang tidak pernah ramah pada siapapun. Tapi dia juga pernah dibantu _Nuna_. Ya, kan?" Taeyong mendorong bahu Seulgi agar gadis itu mau bercerita.

"Dua tahun lalu, saat kami tamat SMP, Taeyong dan Jaehyun menertawakanku di depan Sehun _Eonni_ karena aku tidak punya gaun untuk dipakai ke malam _prom_. Sehun _Eonni_ malah memarahi mereka dan menyeretku ke butik, membantuku memilih gaun, dan pada malam _prom_ dia sendiri yang turun tangan untuk mendandaniku, lalu mengantar kami bertiga ke tempat pesta."

"Kalau _Nuna_ pulang cepat, dia juga suka mentraktir kami makan malam di kafe, dan membantu kami mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang tidak kami mengerti. Dia itu pintar sekali."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa berita-berita tentan _Nuna_ selalu saja negatif. Selalu berkebalikan dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Contohnya mengenai agensi lamanya. Di internet, dia dituduh-tuduh sebagai _kacang yang lupa pada kulitnya_. Dia membuang agensi yang selama ini telah membesarkan namanya. Mereka tidak tahu saja bagaimana cara agensi itu memperlakukan _Nuna_. Dia tidak dibayar sesuai perjanjian dalam kontrak, mereka memforsir tenaganya, dan membuatnya melakukan begitu banyak pekerjaan. Dia sudah seperti budak saja. Tapi _Nuna_ tidak pernah mengeluh, dia tidak pernah mengatakan keburukan agensinya pada wartawan menyebalkan itu. Tentang manajer-manajernya yang suka mencuri dan melecehkannya. Atau tentang petinggi perusahaan yang berusaha menggodanya."

"Apa _Hyung_ tahu tentang tragedi kamar ganti waktu itu?" tanya Jaehyun.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Itu ulah manajernya. Dia yang memasang kamera di ruang ganti _Nuna_. Dan _Nuna_ bahkan tidak mau menuntutnya. Ada juga manajer perempuan yang memberi tahu wartawan siapa saja laki-laki yang pernah bertemu dengan _Nuna_ dan memutarbalikkan fakta agar beritanya lebih menghebohkan dengan menyebutkan bahwa _Nuna_ berkencan dengan mereka semua. Dari situlah rumor bahwa _Nuna_ adalah seorang _playgirl_ tersebar luas."

"Juga rumor tentang _Nuna_ yang suka bergonta-ganti manajer karena tidak ada yang tahan menghadapinya," sambung Taeyong. " _Hyung_ tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu bukan?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya lanjut bertanya, "Lalu kenapa dia tidak mengonfrmasi semua rumor salah tentangnya?"

"Itu bukan gaya _Nuna_. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada apa yang dipikirkan orang lain tentangnya. Jika dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, dia tida akan pernah mau buka mulut, meskipun semua orang menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak."

"Dia pernah mengonfirmasi salah satu gosip," sela Seulgi. "Skandal antara dia, Jaehoon, dan Hyesun."

"Ah, yang itu! _Nuna_ dulu berteman baik dengan Shin Hyesun, sesama artis juga. Kau tahu 'kan, _Hyung_? Mereka bertiga pernah bermain drama bersama. Kisah cinta segitiga paling klise sedunia. Hyesun _Nuna_ menyukai Jaehoon _Hyung_ , tapi Jaehoon _Hyung_ menyukai Sehun _Nuna_. Karena tahu bahwa Sehun _Nuna_ berteman dekat dengan Hyesun _Nuna_ , Jaehoon _Hyung_ mendekati Hyesun _Nuna_ terlebih dulu. Hyesun _Nuna_ salah paham dan mengira Jaehoon _Hyung_ menyukainya. Hal ini tercium wartawan, dan karena merasa tidak enak pada temannya, Sehun _Nuna_ memberi konfirmasi bahwa dia dan Jaehoon _Hyung_ tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Tapi Hyesun _Nuna_ terlanjur marah dan mereka tidak lagi bertegur sapa sampai sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Untuk yang satu iu _Nuna_ tidak pernah bercerita. Tapi desas-desus menyebutkan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak baik."

"Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang masa debutnya sebagai model," ujar Seulgi dengan nada hati-hati. "Katanya ini informasi dari orang dalam. Sehun _Eonni_ ditemukan oleh seorang pencari bakat saat dia berusia 17 tahun. Awalnya dia tidak tertarik, tapi pencari bakat itu memaksa Sehun _Eonni_ agar mau menyimpan kartu namanya. Lalu, pada suatu hari, Sehun _Eonni_ muncul di agensi tempat pencari bakat itu bekerja, yaitu agensinya yang lama. Hanya saja dia muncul dalam keadaan mengenaskan setelah dipukuli. Rumornya, dia sering dipukuli oleh orang tuanya di rumah, karena itu dia kabur dan jalan keluar satu-satunya yang dia tahu hanya dengan menjadi artis. Agensi berusaha menuntut ayahnya, tapi tuntutan itu tidak diproses lebih jauh karena ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup berpengaruh."

Jongin meremas setir mobil dengan keras, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Siapa gadis itu? Siapa gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu? Kenapa begitu berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini dibencinya? Gadis yang merenggut sang ayah darinya? Gadis yang merusak kehidupan masa remajanya?

Oh Sehun yang dia tahu adalah gadis yang digandeng ayahnya dan dibawa ke taman bermain dekat rumah saat dia mengabarkan kematian ibunya. Oh Sehun yang dia tahu adalah gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, yang bersifat sombong dan arogan, yang tampil di televisi dengan wajahnya yang angkuh dan dagunya yang terangkat tinggi. Oh Sehun yang Jongin tahu bukanlah sosok asing yang barusan mereka ceritakan. Dia.. sama sekali tidak mengenal Oh Sehun yang seperti ini.

Bukankah seharusnya Jongin lah yang paling tahu? Tentang dunia yang tidak bisa dipercaya, tentang manusia yang selalu berdusta. Apa yang dilihatnya dengan mata, belum tentu merupakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang dia dengar , belum jelas salah atau tidaknya. Lalu kenapa dia mulai meragukan penilaiannya sendiri? Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu menjadi teka-teki yang harus dia pecahkan?

Jongin membuang napas.

Karena, entah bagaimana, Jongin jadi curiga bahwa gadis itu bukanlah sebentuk karakter yang selama ini dia kira. Bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya adalah bentuk topeng, yang hanya membuka diri pada waktu- waktu tertentu dan hanya pada orang- orang tertentu pula.

Karena, tiba-tiba, dia mulai ketakutan dengan kemungkinan bahwa... bisa saja... gadis itu juga merupakan korban. Sama sepertinya.

 **-And, then-**

 **Juni, 1999.**

Jongin pulang malam itu. Dengan tubuh letih setelah bekerja mengangkat bahan bangunan seharian, dilanjutkan dengan menggergaji kayu, memikul belasan sak semen, dan menjadi pelayan restoran saat hari berganti senja. Dia berhasil mendapatkan makanan sisa saat semua orang sedang lengah dan membungkusnya diam-diam untuk dibawa pulang. Untuk menebus rasa bersalah, dia menawarkan diri menyapu dan mengepel lantai restoran sampai bersih, karena itu dia sampai di rumah lebih lambat satu jam daripada biasa.

Tempat yang saat ini disebutnya rumah sebenarnya tidak pantas mendapat sebutan itu. Tempat tersebut hanya berupa gudang tak terpakai di ujung sebuah jalan buntu. Saat Jongin dan ibunya pertama kali menemukannya, tempat itu berbau begitu busuk, dengan lantai yang sudah lapuk terkena hujan karena atap yang bocor, dan setumpuk kotak kayu kosong yang memenuhi separuh luas gudang. Pekerjaan pertama yang dia lakukan adalah memotong kotak-kotak kayu tersebut hingga bisa digunakan untuk menambal atap dan dinding, mengambil beberapa di antaranya untuk dijadikan kursi, meja, dan tempat tidur, lalu sisanya kembali ditumpuk di sudut ruangan untuk dibakar di perapian pada malam harinya.

Dia membuka pintu yang mengerluarkan bunyi berderit, berharap ibunya masih terjaga untuk menyambutnya. Sudah hampir dua hari tidak ada makanan apa pun yang masuk ke perut mereka, dan ditambah udara awal musim semi yang masih dingin, dia jadi sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibunya. Wanita itu hanya tidur- tiduran saja beberapa hari terakhir, terlalu lemah untuk beraktivitas. Uang yang mereka miliki sudah habis untuk membeli makanan pada minggu pertama mereka hidup di jalanan. Ibunya juga sudah menjual pakaian- pakaian bagus yang ada di kopernya, termasuk koper itu sendiri, dan mereka bertahan satu minggu berikutnya. Ini minggu ketiga, dan mereka tidak lagi punya apa-apa.

Bagi anak 14 tahun bertubuh kurus sepertinya, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bekerja, melakukan kegiatan berat yang membutuhkan banyak energi tentu saja sangat sulit, terutama karena dia sudah lama tidak mendapat cukup asupan makanan untuk tambahan tenaga. Jongin memaksakan diri, apalagi jika teringat akan kondisi ibunya. Mengingat hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka, membuatnya semaki membenci pria yang dulu disebutnya ayah.

Jongin menghampiri ibunya yang tidur berselimutkan satu-satunya mantel tebal yang kini dimilikinya. Dia mengguncang tubuh wanita itu, menyuruhnya bangun. Dan, begitu saja, tubuh ibunya terkulai ke samping, menelentang, dan saat itulah Jongin melihat genangan darah yang sudah menodai ranjang kayu sederhana tersebut, menetes-netes ke lantai, tadinya tak terlihat karena kondisi ruangan yang remang-remang –hanya bercahayakan nyala api yang mengeluarkan suara meretih-retih di perapian–.

Jongin tidak berteriak, pun berbisik lirih memanggil ibunya. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di sana, terlalu kebas untuk membuat gerakan. Terlalu terkejut untuk segera memproses apa yang ada di depannya dan menerimanya sebagai sebuah kenyataan.

Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain di dunia. Dulu ibunya adalah seorang yatim piatu tanpa sanak saudara dan terpaksa hidup di panti asuhan. Kemudian, dia diangkat sebagai anak oleh sepasang suami istri kaya raya yang sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Setelah dewasa, ibunya kemudian dijodohkan dengan ayahnya. Maka menikahlah mereka. Tanpa saling kenal sebelumnya, tanpa ada perasaan apa-apa. Hanya karena desakan orang tua.

Jongin memandangi jasad ibunya. Wajahnya yang pasi, kulitnya yang pucat, kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah lagi terbuka, dan sayatan yang dia tahu ada di pergelangan tangan wanita tersebut. Sumber dari semua genangan darah itu.

Pemuda itu masih belum mendekat. Masih tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya pengkhianatan sejenis ini, yang diterimanya dari ibunya sendiri. Wanita yang melahirkannya, wanita yang katanya menyayanginya, wanita yang seharusnya terus berjuang bersamanya, bukannya meninggalkan dia seorang diri seperti sekarang.

Hidup itu kejam. Jongin sudah mengetahuinya sejak beberapa minggu lalu, ketika dia dan ibunya diusir dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan dari rumah. Hidup itu dusta. Dia pun tahu itu. Hidup penuh pengkhianatan. Sekarang, akhirnya dia paham.

Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu harus merasa marah pada siapa. Pada hidup yang tidak adilkah? Pada ayahnya? Atau pada ibunya?

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa cara berpikirnya terlalu dewasa untuk pemuda berusia 14 tahun sepertinya. Saat itu, dia beralasan bahwa itu semua disebabkan oleh kegiatan membaca yang rutin dia lakukan tiap malam, juga dari menonton berita di televisi. Jongin, yang kata orang pintar, sebenarnya tidak punya pengalaman apa-apa untuk dijadikan acuan. Sekarang dia punya. Dan, dia mendapatkannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Belakangan, ketika dia beriri di halaman belakang gudang, dengan peluh bercucuran setelah menyekop tanah puluhan menit, menggali liang untuk kuburan ibunya yang tidak bisa mendapatkan acara penghormatan seperti yang seharusnya, dia teringat satu hal. Bahwa sejak hari itu, hari pengusiran mereka yang diingatnya seumur hidup itu, ibunya tidak lagi pernah tersenyum padanya. Tidak pernah benar-benar mengajaknya bicara ataupun sekedar menatap matanya. Bahwa ibunya telah menghentikan semua kepura-puraan dan menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dirinya, yang kemungkinan besar, tidak pernah mencintai anak lelakinya.

Jongin bahkan ingat, bahwa wanita itu, sekali pun tidak pernah menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk menyelamatkan rumah tangganya. Bahwa ayahnya, tidak pernah mempertahankannya, dan lebih memilih dua orang anak perempuan, dibanding seorang anak laki-laki yang bisa dijadikannya penerus di masa depan.

Bahwa di atas dunia, Kim Jongin.. tidak pernah diinginkan siapapun.

.

.

.

 **-to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Hueheheeee maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya /sungkem (kaya ada yg nunggu aja -'). Kemarin-kemarin masih sibuk sama unas, sbmptn, dll.

Tapi sekarang udah ga terlalu sibuk –malah terkesan nganggur–. Jadi mungkin bisa update lebih cepet, diusahakan sih seminggu sekali update. Ga enak juga punya utang begini, ya walaupun cuma ff remake-an sih. Tapi mungkin kedepannya diusahain buat cerita sendiri hehe.

Dan atas beberapa pertimbangan, ada beberapa cast yang saya ganti namanya. Seperti ayah Jongin yang awalnya Kim Jaehyun jadi Kim Jonghoon (Yesung SJ) dan Minseo ibu Jongin jadi Seo Joohyun (Seohyun GG)

So, mind to review(s)?

.

.

18/06/2016

–binisehun


	4. Chapter 3

**And, then...**

 **Disclaimer:** A remake from"And, then..." by Yuli Pritania, cast(s) bukan milik saya.

Pairing: KaiHun slight KrisHan

Rate T nyerempet M maybe/?

 **Warning** : typo(s), ooc, alternative-universe, GS for uke, dll. DLDR!

Happy reading!

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

"Aku lupa menghidupkan alarm. Tidak usah memelototiku seperti itu," gerutu Sehun, melemparkan tasnya dan masuk ke kursi belakang mobil van.

"Mereka bilang kau adalah artis yang profesional."

"Ini baru pertama kali terjadi. Sial bagiku, kaulah yang menjadi saksi."

Sehun meraih plastik-plastik pembungkus pakaian dan memeriksanya satu demi satu.

"Kau jadi ke butik, 'kan? Mana baju yang akan kukenakan untuk pemotretan?"

Jongin menggedikkan kepala ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya.

"Terlambat, terlambat," Sehun mengumpat, meraih pakaian tersebut, dan tanpa peringatan apa-apa, langsung melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu, dengan tergesa-gesa. Yang membuat gadis itu kemudian merasa malu bukanlah keberaniannya mengganti pakaian dalam keadaan setengah telanjang di depan seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya, tapi karena pria itu hanya diam saja, bahkan melirik pun tidak. Dia awalnya membiarkan hal itu selama beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya merasa tidak tahan juga untuk tidak menyuarakan protesnya.

"Apa kau harus membuatku merasa tidak punya harga diri begini?" Dengan sewot Sehun berkata, setelah berhasil menarik risleting belakang gaunnya yang berpotongan cukup terbuka.

"Meskipun kau adalah salah satu wanita terseksi di Korea," pria itu menyahut dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju ke jalan, "bukan berarti kau akan menjadi pemandangan indah bagi setiap pria."

Sehun mengernyitkan hidung, yang sudah pasti tidak akan pernah dia lakukan di depan orang lain kecuali pria tidak berperasaan yang mengaku sebagai manajernya ini. Gadis itu kemudian, tanpa keanggunan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya selama ini, menyelip ke bangku depan agar bisa mengonfrontasi pria itu langsung. Dia bahkan mengabaikan bagian bawah _dress_ -nya yang tersibak dan memperlihatkan sebagian besar pahanya. Toh pria itu tidak tertarik untuk melirik.

"Kau penyuka sesama jenis ya?" tuduh Sehun tanpa kalimat pembuka.

"Aku menyukai pria ataupun wanita apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Manis sekali caramu bicara," dengus Sehun, mau tudak mau membiarkan matanya memandangi ponsel di tangan, dalam sepersekian detik melebarkan mata saat melihat angka yang tertera di layar.

"Hei, kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit lagi. Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat sedikit? Fotografernya sudah sangat senior dan paling benco model yang datang terlambat. Dia terkenal sangat kasar. Aku tidak mau didamprat olehnya."

"Kenapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu?" Jongin mendesis.

"Karena kau manajerku," sahut gadis itu, memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis. Sayang sekali, karena senyum itu sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa pada pria di sampingnya.

Pria itu menginjak pedal gas, membuat van itu sedikit terlonjak saat kecepatan tiba-tiba meningkat tajam. Sebagian dia lakukan karena mereka memang terlambat, sebagian lagi karena dia ingin melihat gadis itu berteriak ketakutan.

"Woooohoooooo...!" Berkebalikan dengan apa yang dia perkirakan, gadis itu memang berteriak, tapi sebuah teriakan girang, bukan teriakan ngeri seperti yang Jongin prediksi.

"Jongin- _ssi_ , apa kau suka mengebut? Kau pengemudi yang hebat?" Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan. Senyum lebar tersungging, di bibirnya, membuat Jongin dengan jengah memilih memalingkan wajah.

"Cukup hebat untuk bisa dengan sengaja menabrakkan mobil ke pembatas jalan dan memberimu sedikit memar."

"Ide bagus. Dengan begitu aku bisa menikmati waktu istirahatku lebih lama. Rumah sakit mungkin lebih menyenangkan daripada lokasi _shooting_." Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan kepala yang menghadap ke jendela yang terbuka sehingga angin yang berembus dingin di luar bisa menyelinap masuk. Ke dalam mobil, ke balik pakaian, dengan suhu yang menggigit kulit.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak familier dari suara gadis itu. Nadanya yang melirih, rasa letih yang tersirat, yang untuk sesaat berhasil membuatnya menoleh untuk mencari tahu, mencari sesuatu di wajah yang kini membelakanginya itu. Dan saat gadis itu akhirnya menghadap ke arahnya, hanya cengiranlah yang dia dapat, berbeda jauh dengan suara tercekat gadis itu beberapa saat lalu.

"Ayo, lebih cepat!"

"Kau mau membuatku ditilang?"

"Tidak akan!" Sehun terkekeh. "Aku akan mengedip pada polisinya nanti kalau kita dikejar."

"Kau pasti sudah sering melakukannya," Jongin mencemooh.

"Tidak. Belum pernah. Makannya aku penasaran." Senyum Sehun berubah menjadi rengutan. "Manajer-manajerku yang dulu selalu bilang, bahwa keselamatan lebih penting daripada datang tepat waktu. Mereka tidak pernah mengebut. Jadi... ayo injak gasnya!" seru gadis itu, dan Jongin menurut. _Terserahlah_ , begitu pikirnya.

Setelah itu Jongin hanya diam, membiarkan gadis tersebut berteriak-teriak girang, sibuk menahan rambutnya yang berantakan karena kibasan angin yang kencang. Sangat kekanak-kanakan, tidak terlihat elegan seperti yang selama ini dilihat orang-orang.

"Kau tidak mau menjaga kelakuanmu sedikit di depanku?" Akhirnya Jongin angkat bicara, ketika gadis itu menyalakan radio dan mulai ikut menyanyikan lagu yang diputar keras-keras.

"Kau kan bukan seseorang yang harus kubuat kagum," ujar Sehun enteng, kemudian kembali bersenandung pelan.

"Baguslah. Jadi tidak ada orang lain yang harus mendengarkan suara sumbangmu. Cukup aku saja."

"Hei, Manajer, kau mulai kurang ajar ternyata!" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada marah, tapi membiarkan cengiran jail bertengger di wajah. "Berapa sih kecepatanmu?" Gadis itu dengan cepat mengganti topik.

"Sembilan puluh. Dan aku mulai heran kenapa tidak ada yang polisi yang mulai mengejar kita."

"Tambah lagi kalau begitu! Lebih cepat lebih seru."

"Biasanya, Nona Oh, para wanita mulai berteriak-teriak histeris di saat seperti ini."

"Oh ya?" sahutnya tak acuh. "Kenapa? Supaya mereka terlihat lemah dan kalian para pria bisa berlagak seperti pahlawan? Wamita-wanita seperti itu menyedihkan."

"Dan kau bukan mereka?"

"Aku menyukai kecepatan," kata Sehun. "Karena aku ingin terbang," dia melanjutkan, "dan terbang membutuhkan kecepatan."

"Kenapa kau ingin terbang?" Jongin membiarkan pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya, mengabaikan kebingungannya sendiri, tentang alasan kenapa dia menjadi ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang gadis itu.

Jawaban gadis itu kemudian mengejutkannya. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis yang selama ini terlihat begitu bangga dengan ketenarannya, terlihat begitu menyombongkan kehidupan mewahnya, terlihat begitu menikmati kehidupan hedonisnya. Gadis yang untuk sedetik, kini, tiba-tiba membuka diri.

"Karena aku ingin meninggalkan dunia," ujar Sehun dengan pandangan melamun, "jauh dibawah. Dan aku sendirian di atas. Terbebas."

Lima menit sisa perjalanan dihabiskan dalam diam. Dan gadis itu menjadi yang pertama membuka mulut saat mobil berbelok memasuki lahan parkir sebuah hotel, tempat pemotretan akan dilaksanakan.

"Menyenangkan juga ya."

"Apanya?"

"Bersamamu," ucap Sehun blakblakan. "Menjadi gadis normal berusia 23 tahun. Sudah lama tidak begini." Gadis itu melepas _seat belt_. "Padahal saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kupikir kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Ternyata memang ekspresimu saja yang seperti itu."

Jongin mematikan mesin mobil.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak melonggarkan kewaspadaan," Jongin memperingatkan dengan nada dingin. "Karena aku, besar kemungkinan, memang berbahaya bagimu."

Lalu pria itu turun, meninggalkan si gadis sendirian di atas mobil. Terpana.

 **- _And, then..._ -**

"Turunkan sedikit lagi! Kenapa kau jadi malu-malu begitu, hah? Kau kan sudah biasa tampil seksi! Jangan berlagak alim di sini! Pemotretan ini untuk majalah pria, bukan anak-anak!"

Sehun sedikit berjengit mendengar teriakan itu. Dia meremas bagian atas gaunnya, berusaha tidak tampak gemetar di bawah tatapan semua orang. Dia bisa saja meledak, membuktikan apa yang dikatan selama ini tentangnya. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak melakukannya di tempat kerja. Sehun berjanji untuk bersikap profesional, apa pun yang terjadi. Meski dia bersikap seenaknya pada orang lain, dia tidak pernah melakukannya pada kru dan siapa pun yang ada di lokasi _shooting_ ataupun pemotretan. Dia punya aturan. Dan dia menaatinya. Dia memang seorang aktris, melakukan apa saja untuk menghadirkan akting yang sempurna di layar. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus sampai merendahkan diri seperti ini.

Sehun mengangkat kepala, bermaksud meminta pengertian, dan yang didapatinya adalah pemandangan mengerikan di mana tubuh fotografer senior itu terangkat dari lantai, dalam cengkraman kuat lengan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah mematikan. Namun, berkebalikan dengan ekspresinya yang menakutkan, suara pria itu terdengar tenang, lantang, dengan penekanan pada setiap suku kata yang dia ucapkan, hingga terdengar jelas ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang mendadak diam.

"Di dalam kontrak," desis Jongin, "tidak ada pose murahan seperti yang kau suruh dia lakukan sekarang. Dia aktris nomor satu di Korea Selatan, bukan model baru yang bisa kau suruh-suruh seenaknya. Dan jika kau mencari gara-gara dengan agensi kami, bahkan nama terkenalmu sekalipun tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin mengibaskan tangan, tidak memedulikan pria malang itu yang terdorong jatuh ke lantai setelahnya. Dia hanya berbalik menghadap Sehun, menghampiri gadis itu sambil melepaskan jaketnya sendiri, lalu melemparnya untuk menutupi gadis itu. Jongin lalu menyeret Sehun ke luar ruangan, dan baru melepaskan cekalannya setelah mereka sampai di ruang ganti.

"Ganti bajumu," perintah Jongin datar. "Biar aku yang bilang pada Sekretaris Jung bahwa pemotretannya dibatalkan."

Untuk sesaat, Sehun mengira pria itu akan meledak dan memarahinya. Untuk sesaat, dia terlupa bahwa pria ini nyaris tidak memiliki emosi. Terutama terhadapnya.

"Kalian harus mengganti—"

"Agensi tidak akan membayar ganti rugi apapun. Dia duluan yang mencari gara-gara. Apa kau akan tetap berdiri begitu atau segara ganti baju?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan segera kembali."

 **- _And, then..._ -**

"Cara berpakaianmu yang begini yang membuat mereka memperlakukan seperti tadi."

Sehun menunduk, memandangi pakaian yang kini dia kenakan. Kaus putih berpotongan leher V yang sedikit transparan, dan _hot pants_ super pendek berrwarna _baby pink_. Itu cara berpakaiannya yang biasa; dia tidak tahu kenapa Jongin mempermasalahkannya sekarang. Apa karena ini pertama kalinya bagi pria itu melihatnya berpakaian kasual seperti ini?

"Kau memamerkan dada dan pahamu ke mana-mana, jadi kenapa kau merasa risi saat mereka memintamu memperlihatkan bagian yang memang sudah biasa kau perlihatkan pada semua orang? Apa kau tidak punya harga diri sebagai seorang wanita?"

Tangan gadis itu terkepal di samping tubuh, giginya menekan bagian dalam mulut, napasnya mendadak tersengal. Bukan seperti itu kalimat yang ingin dia dengar. Terutama dari pria di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jangan pernah," Sehun menekan kata-katanya, mengucapkannya dalam artikulasi yang jelas, "sekalipun. Merasa berhak. Menuduhku yang tidak-tidak."

Sehun merasa matanya memanas, dan mati-matian menahan diri. Dia tak pernah menangis di depan siapapun. Sekarang pun tidak akan.

"Kau boleh menyebutku liar. Tidak punya otak. Jalang. Apapun sesukamu," desisnya. "Tapi jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa aku layak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Karena sejalang apa pun seorang wanita, tidak ada siapa pun yang berhak melecehkan mereka."

Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin, tidak gentar dengan tubuh setinggi 182 sentimeter itu, dan mendongakkan kepala, menatap mata pria itu tajam.

"Dan perlu kau tahu, aku bukan pelacur. Aku tidak akan pernah menjual tubuhku demi mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku sukses karena kemampuanku. Bakatku. Bukan karena tubuhku."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Sehun berbalik, meremas tali tasnya yang mengiris bahu, dan dengan penuh percaya diri berjalan tegak keluar ruangan.

Sehun salah besar. Hanya karena kenyamanan sesaat, dia lengah. Pertahanannya melemah. Pria itu sepenuhnya benar. Pria itu adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya baginya. Meskipun ada sedikit bagian, bagian terkecil dari hatinya, yang berkata bahwa mereka adalah dua manusia yang sama. Terluka. Menderita. Tatapan di mata pria itu pada hari pertama mereka bertemu memperlihatkan tanda-tanda seperti itu.

Dan, seharusnya dialah yang paling tahu bahwa... dua orang seperti mereka tidak seharusnya berdekatan. Karena dia, Oh Sehun, sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menjauhi apa pun, siapa pun, yang berpotensi menyakiti. Bahwa, tujuan hidupnya kini adalah mencari kebahagiaan. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski harus mengorbankan orang lain.

 **- _And, then..._ -**

 **Juni, 1999.**

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Pertanyaan bernada ketus itulah yang Jongin dapatkan saat menampakkan diri setelah bersembunyi di balik tembok luar pagar selama berjam-jam.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, hanya memandangi kedua tangan pria itu yang masing-masing menggandeng tangan anak perempuan di sisi kanan kirinya. Dulu, tangannyalah yang berada dalam gengaman itu. Dulu, dialah yang bediri di sisi pria itu. Meski pria itu tidak pernah membanggakannya, tapi pria itu juga tidak membencinya. Sekarang, semuanya berbeda. Dialah yang terbuang. Dialah yang tergantikan.

"Ibu meninggal." Pria itu berkedip pun tidak. "Bunuh diri." Tidak ada sorot terkejut di matanya, seolah berita ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mengagetkan. "Kurasa kau perlu tahu."

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu," pria itu berkata datar. "Jadi, pergilah."

Tanpa melirik lagi, pria bernama Kim Jonghoon–ya, pria itu kini adalah orang asing baginya–itu pergi sambil menggandeng kedua anak barunya, meninggalkan anaknya yang lama di belakang.

Setelah perlakuan buruk itu, Jongin bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia masih mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Mengikuti langkah mereka menuju taman bermain di kompleks perumahan, memandangi tiga orang itu yang kini asyik bermain, tertawa-tawa, seolah dunia mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunianya, tempat di mana dia baru saja kehilangan seorang ibu dan segala hal yang pernah dia miliki dulu.

Saat itulah amarah Jongin mulai mendidih. Tidak ada yang adil pada semua ini. Tidak seharusnya sesuatu seperti ini terjadi. Dia membenci Kim Jonghoon. Dia membenci wanita yang kini menjadi istri pria tersebut. Dia membenci kedia anak itu, yang merenggut posisinya, yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Terutama, dia membenci ibunya. Pengkhianat terbesar. Wanita yang tega meninggalkan seorang anak berusia 14 tahun sendirian. Kehilangan keluarga, masa remaja, dan keseluruhan hidupnya.

Pada suatu saat nanti, dia berjanji, mereka semua akan mendapatkan pembalasannya. Mereka semua. Tanpa terkecuali.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, dengan mata berkilat tajam dan raut wajah yang tampak menakutkan. Baru saja, Kim Jongin memberi dirinya sendiri tujuan hidup yang baru. Sebuah alasan untuk tetap menantikan hari esok.

Pembalasan dendam. Keadilan. Bahwa... jika dia tidak bahagia, maka tidak seorang pun dari mereka boleh merasakannya. Jika dia hancur, maka ia akan membawa mereka bersamanya. Bahkan jika itu membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun. Tidak masalah. Karena dirinya adalah orang yang sangat sabar.

Neraka bagi mereka yang berani macam-macam dengannya.

 **- _And, then..._ -**

 **Banpo Xi Apartment, Banpo-** _ **dong**_ **, Seocho-** _ **gu**_ **, Seoul.**

" _Dongsaeng_ , sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengunjungiku hah? Datang kalah hanya ada perlu saja."

Sehun membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Yifan, dan baru mengajukan protes ketika dekapan pria itu mulai terasa meremukkan tubuh.

"Siapa?" Seorang wanita muncul dan membelalakkan mata melihatnya. "Oh, Sehun- _ah_! Kau sendirian? Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Yifan yang menjawab, "Tadi dia meneleponku karena ponselmu mati. Dia mencarimu, jadi kusuruh saja dia ke sini."

Luhan menepuk keningnya. "Ah ya, ponselku. Aku lupa mengisi baterainya. Ayo masuk!"

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, membawanya ke ruang tamu, dan memulai interogasi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku."

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu, Lu. Setidaknya beri dia minum," ujar Yifan. "Aku baru saja masak pasta. Kau mau?"

"Air putih saja," Sehun menggumam. Berada di tengah dua orang yang dekat dengannya cukup membantunya meredakan amarah.

Wu Yifan adalah seorang aktor, seniornya yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangan menyapa, memberikan banyak bantuan dan nasihat, dan menjadi kakak yang sangat baik baginya. Sedangkan Xi Luhan adalah dokter pribadinya. Seorang psikiater. Sehun lah yang mempertemukan mereka berdua hingga mereka bisa bertunangan seperti sekarang. Hanya mereka berdua sahabat yang dimilikinya, tempat yang dia tuju saat semua orang menekan dan berusaha membuatnya jatuh.

"Kau terlihat marah. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Luhan menebak dengan jitu.

"Biasa." Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Manajer baruku."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya manajer baru?"

"Ah, maksudmu Kim Jongin?" Yifan kembali dari dapur dengan segelas air dingin di tangan, menyodorkannya ke arah Sehun, dan tersenyum saat gadis itu langsung meminumnya tandas. "Dia terkenal sekali. Dari staf hingga para aktris, semua membicarakannya."

"Kenapa?" Luhan penasaran.

"Karena, kutipan dari pada gadis itu, _'dia luar biasa tampan dan pastilah setan penggoda yang bermaksud memorakporandakan hati para wanita'_. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah bicara pada siapapun kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di kantor, di bawa Sekretaris Direktur, Jung Daehyun, dan ditugaskan untuk menjadi manajer Sehun. Mereka semua mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dia seorang _gay_. Karena dibutuhkan iman yang kuat untuk menjadi manajer adik kecil kita yang cantik ini."

"Sepertinya pria ini cukup _berbahaya_." Luhan menyipitkan mata, memandang Sehun. "Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak seperti itu." Sehun menggeleng. "Bahkan akulah yang berusaha menggodanya, tapi dia menolakku mentah-mentah."

"Siapa pria ini sebenarnya? Seorang pria yang berhasil menarik perhatian Oh Sehun yang hanya mau mengencani para aktor dan model? Aku mulai tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya!" Luhan berseru penuh semangat. "Apa dia lebih tampan dari Yifan?"

Sehun mencibir ke arah pria yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. "Kim Jongin lebih tampan daripada siapa pun yang pernah kutemui. Apalagi tunanganmu ini. Tua."

"Hei, aku baru 35!" Protes Yifan. "Kau bahkan tergila- gila pada Song Seunghun yang jelas- jelas lebih tua empat tahun dariku!" sungutnya.

"Sekarang aku jatuh cinta pada Ji Changwook. Dia lebih tua muda tujuh tahun darimu." Gadis itu tidak tahan untuk menggoda Yifan yang akhir- akhir ini sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut masalah umur.

"Pertanyaannya, memang dia mau denganmu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Sehun adalah salah satu gadis tercantik di Korea," sergah Luhan, sama sekali tidak membantu tunangannya.

"Ah, _Eonni_ , pantas saja aku menyayangimu." Sehun memeluk wanita itu dan mereka tertawa bersama, mengabaikan Yifan dengan tampang cemberutnya.

"Jadi mau apa kau ke sini mengganggu kencan kami?" gerutu Yifan, tidak mau lagi menjadi malaikat seperti tadi setelah perlakuan Sehun padanya.

Sehun menarik kakinya ke atas sofa dan mengambil posisi bersila.

"Tadi aku sedang pemotretan. Dengan Andrew Park."

" _Aish_ , si mesum itu lagi. Kenapa? Dia menyuruhmu melakukan pose-pose aneh?"

"Semacam itulah. Pokoknya Jongin nyaris menghajarnya dan membatalkan pemotretan. Aku awalnya merasa dia orang baik, di balik semua kesinisan dan sikap dinginnya. Terutama karena dia baru saja menolongku. Tapi setelah aku ganti baju, dia malah berkomentar bahwa aku layak mendapatkan semua perlakuan buruk itu karena caraku berpakaian yang tidak pantas. Lalu aku mengamuk."

Luhan mengusap punggung gadis itu. "Dia pantas menerimanya, Sayang. Tak usah merasa bersalah."

Yifan berdeham. "Eh, ng... kau tidak ke sini untuk memintaku untuk menghajar, 'kan? Aku memang bisa beladiri, tapi kalau harus melawan dia... sepertinya aku akan langsung pingsan dengan sekali pukulan."

"Memangnya badannya besar ya? Seperti tukang pukul?"

Yifan tersenyum malu ke arah tunangannya. "Bukan begitu. Dia bahkan lebih ramping dariku. Tapi dia jenis tipe orang yang... sekali pandang langsung kelihatan bahwa dia bisa membuat siapa pun babak belur dalam waktu singkat."

"Tatapannya bukan?" ujar Sehun, disambut anggukan Yifan.

"Kenapa tatapannya?" Jiwa psikiater Luhan muncul.

"Seperti.. entahlah.. penuh dendam. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku memang baru mengenalnya tiga hari, tapi... dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang.. marah pada dunia."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Kau merasa seperti mengenalinya, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena seperti itulah kau dulu. Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu." Luhan mengelus rambut ikal Sehun. "Penuh dendam. Dan amarah," ujarnya. "Orang-orang yang pernah tersakiti, orang-orang yang pernah terluka, biasanya saling mengenali satu sama lain. Karena kalian memiliki tatapan yang sama, sikap yang sama. Sinis dan dingin terhadap segala hal."

"Maka kau harus bersyukur telah bertemu dengan tunanganku," timpal Yifan, menyela pembicaraan yang mulai menjurus ke arah serius itu.

"Dan kau harus bersyukur karena aku cukup gila untuk mengenalkannya padamu. Dan dia cukup bodoh untuk jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu." Sehun memeletkan lidah.

" _Aish_ , mulut berbisamu itu!" rutuk Yifan. "Sudah, 'kan? Kau sudah mendapatkan sesi konsultasimu. Sekarang pulanglah ke rumah. Istirahat."

Sehun, dengan seketika, memasang wajah seperti boneka manis yang minta dikasihani. Berkebalikan dengan kata-kata yang dia ucapkan kemudian.

"Aku kesini untuk menginap. _Oppa_ dan _Eonni_ saja yang mengungsi."

"Ini apartemenku!" Yifan mulai berteriak frustrasi. "Dan ini kali pertama kami berkencan setelah kami tidak bisa melakukannya selama berbulan-bulan karena aku sibuk _shooting_ drama. _Aish_ , kau ini benar-benar kejam!"

"Sudahlah." Luhan tergelak. "Kita ke apartemenku saja. Biarkan Sehun tidur disini semalam."

"Nah, _Oppa_ dengar, 'kan? Gadis itu tersenyum cerah. "Di sini atau di sana kan sama saja. Yang kalian butuhkan kan hanya ranjang."

"OH SEHUN!" Pria itu mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya putus asa. "Aku pasti sudah gila pada hari di mana aku mengangkatmu sebagai adik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

HALO INI CHAP 3 NYA ヾ(＾∇＾)

Gimana gimana?

Buat yang masih penasaran soal masa lalu Sehun harus bersabar karena chap depan masih flashbak tentang masa lalu Jongin ._.v

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau ngereview, follow, dan fav Ｔ▽Ｔ

Dan maaf karena ngaret lagi v':

Sebenernya udah kelar dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Cuma ya begitu males, dan ga ada kuota v':

Ah iya, Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin semua :D

.

.

.

So mind to give some feedback(s)?

.

11/07/16

-binisehun


End file.
